This could be love PG
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Puck vai conversar com Quinn depois da performance de "time of my life" nas seletivas.


Título:This could be love  
Autora:Naylas2  
Categoria:MS para o episódio das selestivas da 2 temporada. /Presente de Amigo Secreto 2010 para Poly J  
Classificação:PG  
Advertências:nenhuma, espero  
Resumo:Puck vai conversar com Quinn depois da performance de "time of my life" nas seletivas.  
Capítulos:1  
Completa?[X] SIM

- You've had the time of your life, huh? - Ele perguntou, as duas mãos nos bolsos, seu olhar relutantemente buscando o dela e um sorriso cínico dançando nos lábios.  
Quinn virou-se para encará-lo mas assim que o fez, perdeu a coragem e teve que respirar fundo, procurando desesperadamente pelo ar que lhe parecia faltar toda vez que se encontrava na presença de Puck. Recuperando rapidamente a compostura, ela parou por um minuto para observá-lo e ponderar sobre o que responder.  
Ela poderia responder que sim, que nunca estivera mais feliz agora que recuperara tudo o que havia perdido, agora que voltara a ser popular, agora que estava namorando, agora que não havia nenhuma Beth para lembrá-la de seus erros, de suas frustações mas especialmente de sua relação inacabada com Noah Puckerman. Ela poderia dizer todas essas coisas, ela nunca teve problema em mentir.  
Mas tinha grandes problemas em dizer a verdade. Especialmente para ele.  
- O que você quer, Puck? - Decidiu-se por um meio termo.  
- Eu quero que você termine com o Ken. - Ele nem piscou.  
Ela nem se dignou a corrigí-lo.  
- E que volte chorando para você? - A loira riu, amarga e colocou as mãos na cintura.  
- Não chorando. - Puck aproximou-se dela, sorrindo torto.  
- Você é um... - Qualquer insulto que estava prestes a sair de sua boca, morreu quando ela levantou o rosto, quase esbarrando no dele. O nariz do jogador de futebol deslizava suavemente sobre suas bochechas, provocando-a. - Cretino. - Sussurou-lhe. Se ele não estivesse tão perto ele provavelmente não teria ouvido.  
- Por que, por que você gosta tanto dele? - Enrouqueceu a voz.  
- Ele não é você. - Ela respondeu rapidamente, com uma das mãos no peito do rapaz, tentando empurrá-lo para longe.  
- Exatamente. - Puck apertou o punho da loira, frustando qualquer tentativa dela de fugir mas no momento em que decidiu enlaçar seus dedos nos dela, ele congelou. - O quê? - Empurrou-a com mais força do que pretendia sem largar sua mão. - O que é isso? - Perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta, seu olhar fixo no anel.  
- Isso é uma jóia, Puck. É algo que você dá pra sua namorada quando você a ama.  
- Você... Você vai se... vai... MERDA! - Ele não conseguia nem dizer as palavras.  
- Não. - Quinn negou, um pouco rápido demais para seu gosto. - Não agora. - Consertou-se.  
- Ótimo! - Ele deu de ombros e levantou as mãos, mas logo cerrou os punhos. - Eu não ligo! - Virou-se para ir embora.  
- Esse é o seu problema. - Quinn balançou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios para controlar a raiva.  
- Meu problema? - Isso o fez mudar de idéia imediatamente. - O que você quer dizer com isso?  
- Eu não quero dizer nada. - Foi a vez dela de tentar sair da sala mas dessa vez Puck a puxou pelo braço. - Me solte.  
- Você nunca quer dizer nada. - Ele riu, sarcástico. - Você não disse nada a respeito da Beth, nem a respeito do que... do que eu te disse no hospital.  
- Qual o problema, não consegue repetir as palavras? Tem medo delas? - Quinn debochou.  
- Eu te amo, Quinn. - Ele soltou, pegando-a de surpresa. - Aí! Eu disse! De novo! E eu vou dizer quantas vezes você quiser mas você... você é que tem medo, não?  
- Eu não... - Ela começou mas um soluço a impediu de continuar. Por que ele estava fazendo isso com ela. - Eu não... - Quinn começou a repetir mas ao sentir os lábios de Puck colando-se com os seus, ela desistiu.  
Por um minuto ela desistiu de lutar, de fingir, de negar, beijando-o com a mesma vontade. O camarim parecia diminuir drasticamente, juntamente com a distância entre eles. Mesmo depois do beijo ter acabado, ele não a deixou fugir. Contornando o pescoço da loira com ambas as mãos, Puck puxou-a pra mais perto, seus lábios ainda deslizavam levemente sobre os dela, como num convite, como em um pedido.  
_Por favor._  
Quinn piscou os olhos uma vez, deixando uma lágrima solitária escapar, esta porém não foi longe, sendo interrompida pelo polegar do jogador de futebol, antes que chegasse ao seu queixo.  
- Por que está sorrindo? Gosta de me ver sofrer? - Ela aproveitou para secar as outras lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.  
- Só se você gostar de sofrer. - Ele deu de ombros, mas logo se arrependeu ao sentir a garota tensionar os músculos sob seu toque e decidiu mudar de estratégia. - Eu gosto do que você gostar.  
- E se eu gostar de Sam? - Ela sussurrou-lhe a pergunta, provocadoramente.  
- Então, seja feliz com ele. - Com essas simples palavra, Puck afastou-se. - Eu te desafio.  
Quinn ficou observando-o sair do camarim, sua vontade de chorar aumentando a cada minuto. Deixou-se cair na poltrona atrás de si e levou as mãos ao rosto, perguntando-se se algum dia ela seria capaz de ter paz. Se algum dia ela seria capaz de deixar de amar Noah Puckerman.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Bom, não shippo mas minha AS linda, a Poly shippa, então, amor, espero que gosto. :D


End file.
